Appearances are deceptive
by Berjozka
Summary: Belgium never thought how much can one road trip through Eastern Europe in summer 1991 change her live... Belgium x Unknown female character (curious who,right, :D), yuri, sort of drama, sort of road trip, not nyotalia here Characters: Belgium, Hungary, Spain, Romano, France, Prussia, Germany, Austria, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Bulgaria, Romania...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This fanfiction was **not written by me** , but by my awesome best friend and colleague writer **Betelgeuze**. I was just a translator (she only writes stories in Czech and German). I have no beta at the moment, so feel free to correct any mistakes in grammar and language in general, I'll appreciate it! :D

Also - I don't own Hetalia nor Emma's ribbon

* * *

 **Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter one -** prologue_

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" guessed Hungary, before she carefully took a sip from her cup. We were sitting together in one Brussels café, drinking creamy hot chocolate, supposedly the best in Belgium. It was delicious, with bio whipped cream at the top. Hungary visited my country because the European council had been discussing her joining the Union. (We had spent whole morning with paperwork, but nothing got done – you know what these meeting are like.) So I invited her to café when we had a break. Hungary was my best friend, besides Spain and Romano. But I was sure they would judge my _problem_ as "typical woman issue". They wouldn't understand. Hungary was taking another sip of chocolate, when she realized that her nose had dipped in cream. She chuckled, licked the cream and looked at me. "You're in love, Emma." she said. (Her sense in these things will never stop confusing me.) "You got it." I said with a slight blush and I fixed my ribbon. Hungary continued. "Well, who is the lucky one? As I know, it is nearly impossible to find here a man that isn't _gay_." She giggled, but her face showed she was thinking deeply. I tried interrupting her, but she continued to talk immediately. "It can't be Roderich, he's such a misanthrope!" She grinned. "So the next candidates that came to my mind are Gilbert or Francis." In pretended horror she made her eyes wide and laid her hand on her chest. "Please, don't tell me it's Francis!" I shook my head. "That's alright; I'll find it out anyway." I rubbed my green frilly dress nervously. Hungary had a lot of qualities but patience and listening weren't one of them. I just wasn't able to tell her the truth. I wasn't able to tell her that I like women.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Please enjoy a new chapter of my awesome-more-than-prussia friends story! :D

Also feel free to correct any mistakes in grammar and language in general.

I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

 **Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter two  
**  
_

I had never really thought about having a liking for opposite sex, actually. I had spent quite a lot of time with Spain and Romano, so it didn't surprise me that nothing attracts me to them. They were like my brothers. Of course, there were some rumors about me and Spain, but they disappeared fast when it had come to the surface that Spain is more interested in his servant. France was constantly flirting with me, which was naturally very awkward since he's my cousin. And even once I thought (oh, how embarrassing…) that I liked my neighbor Germany. He had noticed that and he politely and very officially invited me to dinner, where I realized that I wasn't actually attracted to him. He was really nice person and a great ally, but that was all. I was flushed and I apologized for the expenses associated with dinner and for a vain hope that I was probably giving to him. I also confided my love problems to him. (I said it was embarrassing, right?) Germany sheepishly stammered a few sentences like "It was a lovely evening." and "I actually have a crush on somebody anyway." "A crush on Italy." I thought but I didn't say a word. But still, the dinner was important to me: Germany carefully brought up a question about my different orientation. And I realized he was maybe true.

Even thought I don't remember when the important dinner was taking place (it was during a winter, but which year?), I will never forget when I saw her for the first time and fell in love. It was in beautiful Indian summer, 17th September 1991.

So it began like that: I was just visiting Germany. Spain and France wanted to undertake epic drinking trip through the bars (after all, Prussia was free only a while and they wanted to make up lost time, I suppose). Spain took Romano with him and because I haven't seen them all for a long time, I decided to go as well.

We were slicing a lemon cake (I guess Italy baked it) and discussing our political situations (when two or more nations meet together, political situations are always the popular topic) when, suddenly, the phone rang. We all jumped up, because it was special, red phone only for calls from national bosses or another states. Germany came to the phone, picked it up and after a few seconds he turned to us. "It's Ukraine." He said and continued talking with the phone in Russian. (Because that was the only language he could speak with her – she didn't speak German and neither did he speak Ukrainian) We didn't understand a single word so we all watched Prussia, because we knew he spoke Russian even better than his younger brother. But Gilbert had closed eyes, ears covered up with his hands and face looking like somebody is offering him slugs to eat and pulling all his teeth and he was singing loudly. Germany sighed when he saw him and he gestured that we have to wait a moment. When he hung up, he gently taped his brothers shoulder. When he was sure we all listen to him, he started to explain to us what was going on. Ukraine has declared independence towards her brother at the end of August and she wanted to invite all European states to a little "informal celebration" that was taking place around mid-September in her house somewhere in Zaporozhye. "But it's the one, who is obsessed with her brother to the point she wants to marry him, right?!" exclaimed Romano but he got slapped from Prussia. "You mean Belarus, you idiot. Ukraine is fine, I kind of like her. "Prussia seemed to be okay already. Romano replied angrily. "Oh yeah, but the fact that you have slept with a half of Soviet Union doesn't automatically mean _we_ have to distinguish them to." The remaining members of the bad touch trio had to force back the both furious states immediately to stop the fight. When the situation calmed down, Germany asked us who wanted to join the celebration. All of us but Romano raised their hand. (Me too, how could I know how much it'll change my life!)

I was never a big fan of these trips for alcohol. It usually ended up with a traffic cone on Spains head, France so drunk that he needed to be carried and Prussia was even more self-centered and annoying than usual. So I offered my help to Germany. He gratefully smiled at me. "Thank you, Emma. We have to call and inform all Western Europe." "In that case, I'll make an extra coffee." I said and I went into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter three  
**_

„ It's meant to be unofficial, Vash, so it would be nice if you wouldn't be dressed in a uniform for once."

"Yes Mathias, there will be _enough_ alcohol…" (Every Scandinavian asked the same)

"I don't think it's necessary to bring scones with you, Arthur."

Exhausted, I put down the phone. It was one in the morning and Germany and I were sitting on the opposite sides of a big table filled with empty cups of coffee, papers and crossed out lists of nations which it was necessary to call. Germany raised one of these lists. "Looks like you're done already." He said and he frowned as he read it. "So, your siblings aren't coming… Why is that?" "Because Luxembourg is still too young and it is clear that Netherlands will not have time for that." I shrugged. "But I can give them a call, if you want me to." "Please, try it." Said Germany. So I called my brother, told him about the celebration and waited for his answer. It was just as I expected. "Time is money, Emma, and you know what my opinion of these disreputable drinking activities is." And what really disappointed me: "It's nice that you have enough time to go to parties, but _somebody_ has to take care about Luxembourg!" I hung out angrily and looked at Germany with despair in face. "He is my brother. I love him despite everything. But sometimes he's just so…" I gestured vaguely. (When I start to think about it, I don't really know about an idyllic relationship between siblings, actually. Romano is always talking so hatefully about Italy. England is at sixes and sevens with all his brothers. Portugal is jealous of Spain, because he feels less important compared to him. And about Switzerland and Liechtenstein… don't tell me their relationship is psychologically alright. Oh, and I almost forgot Canada…) Germany ripped me from thoughts. "I apologize." He said quietly "I shouldn't force you to call him. I'm sorry that you're sad because of that." Then he cleared his throat. He was always embarrassed of showing his feelings. "Besides, it would be appropriate to bring some small present with us. It is very common in Ukraine." (Kind and careful Germany… always dealing everything word-perfectly.) "I thought about something typical for the country you represent. Common gifts, especially for women, are flowers. But they must be an odd number…" And he continued to talk. "How do you know all these things?" I was wondering. His face became serious. "In 1941, I had spent several months on the front line there…" He said. I understood it is better to not talk about it and I continued in our previous topic. "So what do you think about, for example some good Belgian chocolates as a present?" "I guess that a nice colorful ribbon will please her too." Germany smiled tiredly.

I was so exhausted, but satisfied with our work. (And we were lucky that Ukraine took the charge of calling all the Eastern countries so we didn't have to do it) When we were done, we went to sleep. Germany was so kind he offered me his guest room keys. As soon as I had changed into my night clothes, I fell asleep so deeply that even returned drunk bad touch trio didn't wake me up. (They have "lost Romano somewhere" and next morning we had to pick him up from police station – how typical…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** And after a while...new chapter is coming! :)

I don't own Hetalia again~

* * *

 **Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter four  
**_

I was wondering how should I get to Zaporozhye, but Germany (who else) saved me from despair. "Hello Emma, we're going by my car and in fact, we have one empty seat. Do you want to go with us?" So that's how it all started, my fateful journey to East. We were busy with all the planning our route, packing, choosing clothes, arranging days off with our national bosses and buying presents etc. I couldn't believe how we did it, but on the day of our departure we all (Germany, his brother, Italy and I) got together in Germanys Mercedes fully packed and ready to go. About a half of the car trunk was filled with a fridge, because Germany wanted "neutral" flowers as a gift and he wanted them to stay fresh all the way to Ukraine. So he decided he will buy them in Odessa and then he'll put them into the fridge. (It was my brothers idea – he knows everything about flowers). Italys present was a big secret – it was packed in a big colorful box and we had to "be very careful you guys, it's brittle!" My gift was small enough to fit in my pocket. It was one of my "celebratory" ribbons which represent my flag and I wear them on special occasions. One was black velvet, the other was black lace, and both of them were patterned with embroidery of gold lions. I really hoped Ukraine used to wear ribbons.

So we got into the car: Germany behind the wheel, Italy on a passenger seat and Prussia and I occupied the back seats. Because Prussia was going to drive the way from Vienna to Oradea (at the Romanian borders), he laid on the back seat to get some sleep. As he did it, he laid his head on my lap. I sighed, but I started to stroke his hair as I was used to do it to Luxembourg before sleeping time. After a while he fell asleep and I started to read a book, while listening to Italys babbling from the front.

In Vienna, we picked up Austria and the German brothers changed their seat behind the wheel. Also the rest of us moved a bit. Italy and I changed our place, because the Italian wanted to sit near Germany at any case and to be honest, I never really liked Austria, he's such a cold fish all the time. When Prussia had settled himself already and lighted a cigarette, we continued to go on. Germany started to read a book he had read thousand times – the Death in Venice, but he fell asleep soon after that. Italy also fell asleep, in a hug of his big friend. Austria was constantly staring from window, apparently checking the quality of his highways or whatever. I yawned and looked at Prussia next to me. "So... what is Ukraine like?" I asked him "Well…" He pulled of the cigarette a few times. He was looking for the right words. "When you know her just cursorily…by sight…" He started slowly "You can find her a bit naïve, maybe even silly, too fixed to her brother, like he was her _Ein und Alles_ or something. But…" He pulled again "During the Berlin Crisis I had spend a few months in a Soviet Union house and… "He shivered "All right, maybe she isn't very clever, but nor is she stupid. First of all, she is extremely kind. She is also the oldest and she cares for everybody. She takes care that her brother will get his usual afternoon tea. He can be really mad without it. She calms down her sister when she has a temper tantrum." He shivered again. I remember kind of a kinship feeling between me and her. She also had to take care of headstrong and annoying siblings, just like me! "She takes care of the Baltics also and she used to take care about me too. Every time you ask her for help, she'll do anything to help you. A big heart, you know. In terms of her relationship with Russia…" He hesitated "It's pretty different in the East. For them, it's the biggest and the most powerful state in their vicinity and everything he does…" He imitated in unknown female voice" Everything _moj brat_ does has always its reason and there is no need to ask him about it." He cleared his throat and continued "I'm not sure if I explained it to you clearly, but…well, you know, appearances are deceptive, that's what I had learnt in the East. Look at Belarus, for example. She seems to be pretty crazy, doesn't she? However, the Belarusian territory had been a part of the Polish-Lithuanian Union for a long time. There is a small area of arable land, just dense forests and swamps everywhere. And that's why was Belarus always very poor and according to that she was treated – like a sordid servant. As soon as she could, she grabbed a chance to "become one with Russia" and with a marriage she wanted to assure he will never forsake her. See? Appearances are deceptive." I was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Prussia! I don't know anybody who knows how to explain things so clearly and interestingly." I said. "That's really nice of you. You're welcome. And you know what, just call me Gilbert." I smiled at him shyly. "Emma."

That night, somewhere across the Hungary, we became friends. We stopped Tirgu Mures, because it was time to change drivers, but Germany was still sleeping, exhausted from all the arrangement and maybe from management reunited country too. We decided to let him sleep and the next 200 kilometers we drived changing behind the wheel. When Germany woke up, he cursed us, but we didn't care, because we were really tired and as soon as they released the space on backseats, we snuggled up to each other and slept almost to Odessa.

* * *

 _"Ein und Alles"_ = _"One and All"_ (like _"Everything")_ in German

 _"Moj brat"_ = _"My brother"_ in Russian


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello guys! Please enjoy another chapter :D

It is really nice to see so many views and visitors, but please, leave a coment if you like the story, I will love you! :D

* * *

 **Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter Five  
**_

In Odessa, the biggest Black Sea port, we get the flowers – cornflowers (German national flower) and sunflowers which had Prussia wanted, even thought he was grumbling that we could just pick them along the road. And he was true; I've never seen so many sunflower fields as in Southern Ukraine. According to the Netherlands instructions, we put the flowers inside the fridge. (By the way, the fridge broke on our way back, so the idea with carrying the poor electrical appliance wasn't maybe the best.)The way from Odessa to Zaporozhye was in fact "very short". Thank goodness, because even though the Mercedes car was really comfortable and great to sleep in, we were all very tired from the lengthy road. We arrived early in the morning.

Prussia explained to us with his breathtaking eastern experiences, how hard is to find a hotel, the "despicable capitalistic private enterprise" and after asking a few people on a train station, he led us to a small stale flat. An old grumpy woman opened the door and took a wad of cash for letting five people rest and sleep a few hours. Believe me, nothing make you day more than a proper shower (nevermind the unreliable boiler). After a while of rest, we changed into our festive clothes. Germany into a clean, brushed uniform – naturally. Austria and Italy had suits. And Italys suit was PINK, no jokes! Prussia choosed just a clean t-shirt and jeans and I changed into my "sailor outfit", which included black and white striped dress, blue corduroy jacket, wide ribbon patterned with small anchors and black lacquered boots with white knee socks. We left without breakfast, because Prussia affirmed us there will be loads of food.

The way took only about four hours. We drived through a dirt road between grain fields and after a while we arrived to a farmhouse (one of few that survived the communist era and kolkhozes) It was a medium sized, low and comfortably looking building with white walls standing in the middle of a green meadow. We got out from the car and Germany knocked on the door. The rest of us sort of hid behind him. I heard a sound of quick footsteps and then the doors opened. And in the doorway – Ukraine. Even if I met her before, I never saw her so close. Her breast looked larger from such distance. Oh, anyway, Germany formally shaked hand with her and greeted her the same way. "Nice to see you again, dear Ukraine." She pressed his hand and smiled. "Good morning, Germany. You brought your friends with you?" "Yes, I come with my brother, distant cousin and my two best friends." Said Germany and we slowly peeped from behind him and we gradually introduced ourselves. When Ukraine spotted Prussia, she rushed to him and heartily hugged him. Prussia tried escaping from her breasts and with laughing he screamed. "Stop, stop, these forty years of the so called big Slavic embrace was enough, really!" Ukraine was just laughing all the time with honest and likeable smile. "Gilbert, you haven't changed at all." Prussia just grinned and said " Да, ваши сиськи выглядят больше…" Germany facepalmed but Ukraine just friendly slapped Prussia. (Later I was told that it meant something like "Yeah, your boobs looks bigger…")Then she warmly greeted us to and she asked us to help her with something. The invitation had accepted more states than she expected and the hall wasn't big enough. So the guys took all tables to a meadow and I helped Ukraine with preparing table-cloth, plates, cutlery, decorations and lighting (Italy took a charge of it) and we took out a lot of, really lot of food. It took quite a long time, but we didn't rush. We even made a break and had a light lunch in form of picnic.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the Russian phrase means exactly the same as Belgium was said ;)

Also, the big secred is near to be shown - who is the mysterious girl who had stoled Emmas heart...?

Well...wait for another chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! :D Hope you like this chapter, and if you do, please write a coment, even if just a short one...

* * *

 **Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter six  
**_

During the day the other states arrived. For example, a few hours after us, an old noisy Polish Fiat appeared on the horizon (all over Eastern Europe known as " _Maluch_ "). From " _maluch_ " got out Poland, Hungary and two brown-haired siblings I had never seen before. Prussia told me, that they were brother and sister representing the country Czechoslovakia. It was so nice to have Prussia, the west-east relationship expert, with me. Really impressive entrée had Romania and Bulgaria. They arrived on an old wobbly motorbike with frightening speed in a cloud of dust. Romania was completely pale and he was shouting something about "those Goddamn slavicized Turks who can't even fucking drive!" They talked to each other with a cold distance and even seemed to hate each other. But there was something weird going on; they reminded me of Germany and Italy in the very beginning of their relationship. I told Prussia and he admitted he had noticed too, but he wasn't sure. "Perhaps they play it better than my little brother." He said with a grin.

It was one of these splendid summer days, when time is flying according to us. Almost everything looked more festively because of the blue and yellow streamers everywhere. We were just having fun, singing, talking with each other, eating…yeah, the food was delicious! Ukrainian dishes, fresh fruit and pickled vegetables because "we need something to eat with the vodka, right?" Besides of vodka (" _horilka_ " in Ukrainian) there were a lot of other drinks: lemonades " _Pinocchio_ " and " _Baikal_ ", beers " _Chernigov_ " and " _Obolon_ ", kvas, vine that France, Spain and Austria brought as a present, milk and so on. I was sitting next to Romania and he indoctrinated me how to eat blinis and was shaking his head as I was describing him the taste and the process of baking the true Belgian waffles. The celebration calmly continued until the Scandinavians arrived and "spiced it up a little". They put out a hand-made player, loudspeakers and boxes with cassettes and LPs from their van car. After a short fight Sweden won and the loud ABBA songs started to fly around our heads. Italy was the first who grabbed a hand of his friend and soon everyone was on the floor. As it slowly got dark, the others also wanted _their_ music, mostly folk and folk-rock (from bands like Atalya to Vopli Vidopljasova). I was just sitting there and slowly drinking my " _Obolon_ " when, suddenly, the hostess sat next to me with my present in her hand. "Would you bow me this ribbon, please?" She said. I bowed the both ribbons in her hair. Ukraine seemed to like my work, because she smiled as she touched the bows. "Why aren't you dancing? You don't like it?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I would like to dance, but my friends are already tired, you know." I said. Her eyes sparkled. "Then ask Lithuania, he would love to dance with you!" I shrugged again. "Well, maybe later…" "Not later, but now! He must be somewhere near Italy finding a partner to dance jive with, even he's not so good in it…" I couldn't help but laughed. "But isn't it a bit embarrassing? I don't even know him!" "No problem, I'll introduce you!" Said Ukraine with a big smile. "I think you to would be perfectly matching together." She grabbed my hand and took me to the table, where the Baltics were sitting. I wanted to turn around, but Ukraine already talked to a short brunette in green military uniform. "It is my pleasure to dance with Miss Belgium." He said politely. "Shall we dance?" He offered me a hand, I accepted it with a little curtsy and we went on "the floor".


	7. Chapter 7

**Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter seven  
**_

„So, what shall we dance?" I asked him directly. "As I said, it is my pleasure to dance anything with you." He said, old-fashioned and kind of cute. "But I would omit waltz if possible." "Of course." I nodded. Fortunately, Spain was just choosing the music, some kind of flamenco, I guess. We soon got carried away by the rhythm and started to dance Cha-cha. It was joyful to realize that my partner is nearly as good dancer as me. (Spain had taught me how to dance and I loved it so much. Nobody on the Old contiment was better than me in Latin dances because of that.) We really enjoyed the dance and in the end, we even got applause from others. It was so nice and liberating when the states and nations weren't fighting for once and just did something simple and human. For example France and Hungary were sitting behind one table and knowledgeably talked about vine. During another song (Salsa this time) I tried to start a conversation. "Why don't you like waltz?" I expected a funny story from dance lesson or something like that. He shrugged and sighed. "Well, if you really want to know… My ex boss– Russia – had to attend some important political ball and it was needed to teach him at least one kind of dance. He decided for waltz - I guess it was the only dance he knew. "He smiled a bit, but his eyes were sad. "And because I was the only one in our house who could dance, I was chosen to teach him. Unfortunately, Russia was never really…you know, _patient student_. "He casted down his eyes."When three hours left and he still couldn't make a proper turnaround, he got mad, pushed me on the floor, brutally kicked me, whipped a half of my back and… Anyway, that's why I don't like waltz, that's all." I was frozen with shock. "I think you don't need to see my scars, do you?" "Oh, n-no, I'm good. Yeah… I believe you. Oh my goodness, Prussia had told me something, but I thought it was just an exaggeration, as always." Lithuania smiled. "Yes, Gilbert has a tendency to overact." I grabbed his hand. "Well, I hope it'll make you happy when I say that you are a perfect dancer!" We said goodbye and I returned to my table, because I had realized my legs were pretty tired.

Lithuania was really polite, kind and good looking too. He smelled nice. When he was near, I felt unique and on the other hand, I wanted to protect him. He was one of this small amount of men I wouldn't mind to start a closer relationship. But when I imagined, you know, having sex with him – no, I just couldn't do it. The idea was… I don't know…unnatural? Uncomfortable? Disgusting? Strange? I couldn't even describe it myself. And that was the moment when I realized it must be true that I like girls. There was no other explanation.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is short, but important. :) Guess why...?

* * *

 **Appearances are deceptive**

 _ **Chapter eight  
**_

My memories from the rest of the night are… kind of foggy, because somebody got that _amazing_ idea to start a drinking bottle (I bet it was Prussia). But I will never forget when I met Belarus for the first time. She appeared slowly, silent and stealthy like a cat sneaking through the dense grass. The legends were true. I swear, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She looked like these Victorian dolls that are being sold in London in Harrods for dozens of pounds. So unlike her siblings. Her platinum blond hair braided in Eastern European way, delicate features, slim arms and legs… Wearing a temperate dress with frilled crinoline. She seemed a bit cold, but not crazy at all. But as Prussia said, appearances are deceptive. She was the one who won the drinking bottle.

But although she was really beautiful, I simply didn't care. I was already deeply in love – with Ukraine.

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter is the last ... or do you want us to continue? ;)


End file.
